Dungeon Entry System
Weekly Entry Limit In EOS all dungeons below level 60 and all Solo Dungeons can be run multiple times, there is no limit. After level 60, however, Party Dungeons, Raids and Infinite Dungeons (both Party and Solo) have a weekly entry limit. The entry limit will be reset every Wednesday at 8am server time automatically. Limited Dungeons will also have a list of Bosses that you can kill there. In the DE locale the list is simply called "Boss" and lists the boss monsters of the dungeons. To open this window click ALT+Z or go to Dungeons > Dungeon Info. If the option "Similar Level" is checked, you will only see dungeons recommended for your level. Killing Monsters When you kill one of the boss monsters, the monster will turn red in this list and be marked as "killed" or slain. When all of the monsters are killed, all of them will turn red. Monsters that are red on this list can respawn but you will no longer get loot from them. This means, players can re-enter the dungeon on the same run (no new run counted) and kill these bosses again, but they will not receive loot! When all the bosses are red on the list, the dungeon is cleared - as soon as you leave the dungeon, it will count as a fulfilled run. The next time you enter the dungeon, it will count as a new run! You can manually reset the dungeon boss list with the icon with the skull (boss symbol) and the green arrow - this will END THE CURRENT RUN. Example: Your group disbanded after the first two sub-bosses. This is your second run or 2/4 this week. You can now try and find a new group, but you will start the dungeon from the start, and not get loot from the two bosses you had killed with your old group. You could instead use the boss reset. All the bosses will now be white (alive/unslain) in the boss list, and your entries will now count as 3/4! Unless you press this reset button, the entry counter will not move on, until you have killed all the bosses, exit the dungeon and re-enter! Adding Runs and Dungeon Tickets Once you reach the weekly limit for a dungeon, you can still increase the limit if you have a Dungeon Ticket. Dungeon Tickets can be bought for AP, Magic Eggs or from fellow players via the Marketplace. You can also get Dungeon Tickets by opening Magic Lamps. Once you have a Dungeon Ticket, you can click on the little plus sign next to the weekly count and it will add a new dungeon run. Be careful: Some dungeons need more than 1 Dungeon Ticket to open a new run. Check the list on the subject below for all dungeon limits and ticket options. There are also special Dungeon Tickets that max out dungeon runs for a specific time: Dungeon List Here is a list of all dungeons, entry limits, and amount of dungeon tickets you can use to open more runs. Category:Dungeons